The present invention relates wire strippers, and more particularly to an adjustable wire stripper, which can be conveniently adjusted for cutting the insulator of any of a variety of electric wires of different diameters.
FIG. 6 shows a wire stripper according to the prior art. This structure of wire stripper comprises a housing 6, the housing 6 having a horizontal partition board 61 and a screw hole 611 on the horizontal partition board 61, a cutter holder 7 mounted in the top side of the housing 6 and holding a cutter 71 outside the housing 6, a pressure plate 8 slidably mounted in the housing 6, the pressure plate 8 having a pressure head 81 spaced above the cutter 71 of the cutter holder 7 and a hook 82 near the bottom end thereof, an adjustment screw 9 threaded into the screw hole 611 of the horizontal partition board 61, and a tensile spring 91 connected between the hook 82 of the pressure plate 8 and the top end of the adjustment screw 9. Rotating the adjustment screw 9 causes the pressure plate 8 to be moved upwards or downwards in the housing 6, and therefore the pitch between the pressure head 81 of the pressure plate 8 and the cutter 71 of the cutter holder 7 is relatively adjusted. This structure of wire stripper is still not satisfactory in function. For stripping an electric wire of small diameter, the adjustment screw 9 must be rotated to move the pressure plate 8 downwards. When adjusted, much effort should be employed to the electric wire, enabling the electric wire to be inserted into the gap between the cutter 71 of the cutter holder and the pressure head 81 of the pressure plate 8. Another drawback of this design of wire stripper is that the adjustment screw 9 has a long rear part protruded over the bottom side of the housing 6, which obstructs the sense of beauty of the wire stripper, and may injure the user""s hands when the user operating the wire stripper to strip the loaded electric wire. Further, when stripping an electric wire of big diameter, the pitch between the cutter 71 of the cutter holder 7 and the pressure head 81 of the pressure plate 8 must be relatively increased to fit the electric wire to be stripped, in this case, the pressure plate 8 becomes unstable.
The invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a wire stripper, which can be adjusted to fit electric wires of different diameters. It is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable wire stripper, which causes a sense of beauty. It is still another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable wire stripper, which can be conveniently adjusted with less effort to fit electric wires of different diameters. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, there is provided an adjustable wire stripper comprised of a housing, a cutter holder revolvably mounted in a top open chamber of the housing and holding a cutter outside the housing for cutting the insulator of an electric wire, a lever adapted to rotate the cutter holder in the housing, a sliding pressure plate mounted in the housing and adapted to hold down the electric wire to be stripped on the cutter of the cutter holder, a sliding push plate slidably mounted in the housing and adapted to push the sliding pressure plate upwards for the loading of the electric wire to be stripped, a tensile spring adapted to pull the sliding push plate downwards in the housing, and an adjustment screw installed in a bottom axle hole of the housing and inserted through a bottom through hole of the sliding push plate and threaded into a female screw of the sliding pressure and adapted for adjusting the pitch between the pressure head of the sliding pressure plate and the cutter of the cutter holder subject to the diameter of the electric wire to be stripped.